Chritmas Eve or when Dreams will come true
by Marjo76
Summary: Petite soirée de Noël entre amis pour Naruto qui ne fait que plongeait dans ses pensées. A la fin de la soirée, son cadeau va être le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais eu... OS SasuNaru, joyeux Noël à tous.


Coucou ^^

Me revoici pour un tout petit OS de Noël sur SasuNaru.

**Titre : **Christmas Eve or when Dreams will come true.

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent au vénéré Masashi Kishimoto ! =)

**Genres : **Romance, Friendship.

**Couples : **SasuNaru et mention de SaiSaku.

**Raiting : **K.

**Note :** Petit One-Shot pour souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! ^^ J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

Naruto avait préparé une fête pour tous ses amis chez lui, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne et il pourrait être réellement heureux. Malheureusement, cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant, que Sasuke était parti. Plus de six ans étaient passé. Le blond avait pris ses dix-neuf ans et toujours pas de trace de son meilleur ami, de la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. De cela, il ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte que lorsque Sakura s'était mise avec Saï et qu'il n'avait ressenti que du soulagement mêlé à une sorte de joie pour elle, car, enfin de compte, la rosée était comme une petite soeur pour lui. Quelques semaines après cela, ils s'étaient retrouvés, confrontés à Sasuke et à sa bande, les « Taka ». Naruto avait senti son coeur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement heureux de revoir le brun ! Seulement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de ce dernier qui le regardait avec une froide indifférence qui avait fait se serrer le coeur du blond qui avait alors dix-sept ans.

Il sortit de ses pensées en allant chercher le dessert, de la bûche de Noël, en cette soirée de vingt-quatre décembre, Naruto avait fait les choses en grand et tout seul. Généralement, il n'était pas un très bon cuisinier, un bol de ramen et hop, le tour est joué. Mais depuis un moment déjà, il avait pris goût à l'art de faire à manger par lui-même et il était plutôt doué, c'est ce que ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire remarquer et il rougissait à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'il ramena la bûche, qu'il n'avait pu préparer mais qu'il avait soigneusement achetée, ses invités furent vraiment heureux et savourèrent lentement, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Plus tard, Sakura, Hinata et Ino aidèrent Naruto à débarrasser le couvert car tous avaient finis mais très peu rester débout, à cause du trop plein d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré.

Dès que la table fut vide de toute chose, les ninjas s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux qui étaient très nombreux au pied du sapin du blond. Ils reçurent toutes sortes de choses, utiles et moins utiles mais qui faisaient tout de même plaisir. Peu de temps après, il était déjà deux-heure du matin et les invités commencèrent à rentrer chez eux, ils se reverraient après tout, le midi même pour finir les restes. Naruto les salua un par un et une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était parti, le laissant replonger dans ses sombres pensées.

Le blond se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se déshabilla tranquillement, ne gardant que son boxer noir. Il ressortit ensuite pour se rendre à sa chambre et, lorsqu'il voulu avancer vers son lit, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, que quelqu'un le maintenait fermement dans ses bras et qu'un souffle chaud lui chatouillait la nuque. Il voulait crier, mais se retint et son rythme cardiaque augmenta sous la peur, sa respiration devint elle aussi plus rapide et il pu alors s'apercevoir à quel point son agresseur sentait bon, lui rappelant l'odeur d'une autre personne, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus... jusqu'à ce que...

-Naruto, ça faisait longtemps, non ? Demanda une voix que le blond reconnaitrait entre mille et qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

-Sa...Sasuke, c'est... c'est toi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix hésitante, son rythme cardiaque accélérant deux fois plus.

-Qui d'autre, Dobe ?

-Lâche-moi, Teme, reprit Naruto avec fermeté.

-Pas envie.

-Et bien moi, si, termina le blond en éveillant Kyuubi pour qu'il lâche prise.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..., soupira le brun, tu sais très bien que ton renardeau ne peut rien contre moi. Je peux le contrôler à ma guise avec mes yeux.

-Hum... essaie toujours, sous cette forme, tu ne peux rien faire, lui répondit insolemment le jeune homme au regard azur.

-Voyons cela, tout de suite ! Dit Sasuke, d'un ton moqueur.

-Mais vas-y, Teme.

Sasuke tenta de pénétrer l'esprit de Naruto par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux, mais, chose surprenante pour lui, il n'y parvint pas, le laissant pour le moins perplexe. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le rendit le plus surpris. En effet, Naruto venait de se coucher et de remonter ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête, bien décidé à dormir et l'ignorer. Le brun, n'appréciant guère l'indifférence du blond, s'approcha du lit et Naruto dit d'une voix plus ou moins menaçante :

-Tu comptes faire quoi, là ?

-Je comptais m'allonger à côté de toi, usuradonkachi.

-Je n'en ai guère envie, répondit le blond.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir la raison de ma présence ici ?

-Euh... non.

-Menteur, tu en meures d'envie.

-Ok, alors, si monsieur veut bien se permettre de m'expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence ici... chez moi et ensuite s'en aller...

-Pour la première proposition, je suis apte à t'expliquer, mais pour la seconde, pas envie...

-Humf... bon, explique, fit Naruto d'une voix ferme, le coeur battant vite.

-Je suis ici car durant certaines missions que j'aie effectuées, tu n'étais pas présent, ce qui est intriguant vu que j'étais tout près et que tu n'as même pas chercher à venir me trouver pour me ramener...

-J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps cette idée, répondit sincèrement le blond.

-Et pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Sasuke, plus froid tout à coup.

-J'ai tout simplement compris que tu ne _voulais __pas_ revenir parmi nous, alors, j'en ai eu assez de te poursuivre, sans résultat, avoua le jeune homme.

-Bien, je peux comprendre. Mais toi, tu n'as, en revanche, pas compris une chose.

-Ah ? Laquelle ?

-J'ai déjà effectué ma vengeance, tu le sais fort bien, Danzou est mort et enterré, j'aurais pu revenir, mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'étonnant...

-Quoi ?

-Plus je suis loin et plus tu t'entraines avec acharnement pour un jour pouvoir combattre d'égal à égal, c'est ce qui me pousse à ne pas rentrer.

-Mais je veux que tu rentres moi ! Fit brusquement Naruto, en se retournant face à Sasuke, à qui il faisait dos depuis le début de cette conversation.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda presque doucement le brun.

-Parce que... parce que j'ai fait une promesse... à... à Sakura et que... que je tiens toujours mes promesses, dit-il sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Menteur, enfin, je t'accorde que tu aies fait cette stupide promesse, Baka, mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas ou plus pour cela que tu cherches à me retrouver, tes yeux parlent pour toi, vu que tu ne me regarde pas en face.

-Je ne te dirai rien ! S'exclama Naruto en se tournant une fois de plus, dos à Sasuke.

-Oh si, tu vas me le dire. Après tout, je ne suis là que pour cela.

-Trop tard, je dors...

-Ah, soupira de d'exaspération le brun, Naruto, dis le moi !

-Joyeux Noël, Sasuke, explosa-t-il de rire.

-Dobe, je ne parle pas de ça ! S'exaspéra-t-il pour de bon.

Tout à coup, Sasuke entendit un son si bas qu'il n'en comprit pas le sens, il demanda alors au blond de répéter :

-J'ai dit, commença-t-il assez fort, je t'aime Sasuke, finit-il en un murmure, en fermant les yeux comme si sa vie en dépendait, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Et ben voilà, c'était si dur que ça ?

-Oui ! Hurla presque Naruto en se mettant face au brun, piqué au vif, oui c'est dur. Parce que je sais que toi, tes sentiments envers moi n'ont pas changé, je t'indiffère. Même lorsque tu étais à Konoha, pour toi, je n'étais même pas un ami, la preuve, sinon tu ne serais pas parti !

-Naruto...

-Non, pas de « Naruto » qui tienne. Je suis amoureux de toi, mais moi, pour toi, je ne suis ri...humm

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade énervée que déjà, le brun l'embrassait pour le faire taire. Puis, lorsque le blond commença à répondre, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Naruto les entrouvrit pour la laisser passer. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble à un rythme endiablé et plus rien n'existait de plus autour d'eux. À bout de souffle, Sasuke se retira et lui dit, front contre front :

-Tu n'es pas rien pour moi, ne redis jamais cela ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?

-Hn.

-Et ne prends pas mes expressions, elles ne te siéent pas.

-Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, je suis bien là, c'est tout ce qui compte...

-T'es désespérant, soupira-t-il mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je suis bien moi aussi.

-Au moins un point qu'on a en commun, hormis notre enfance douloureuse.

-Naruto ?

-Hn ? Dit-il en relevant la tête, interrogateur.

-Tais-toi.

-Humf ! Fit-il vexé, fronçant les sourcils.

-Joyeux Noël, mon Ange, s'exclama le brun, moqueur.

-Mouais, joyeux Noël, marmonna Naruto, toujours vexé.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, bien qu'il soit un peu court ^^. Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plait ! **

**Encore Joyeux Noël à tous et je vous souhaite d'avoir pleins de beaux cadeaux ! =D  
**


End file.
